


Girls' Night

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [34]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Girls' Night Out, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think the next girls’ night out should be a girls’ night in. I’m tired of paying to rebuild whatever bar we end up at.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/586914.html?thread=81597858#t81597858) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“Why does this always happen?” Natasha asked, ducking behind an upturned table as bullets hit the wall she’d been standing in front of.

“Good luck?” Maria replied, sliding behind the table as well to hand Natasha an extra clip.

The redhead smiled, clicking the clip in place and standing to shoot in one smooth motion. There was a thud and a groan as at least one of the thugs shooting at them went down. She ducked down again, eyes bright with the thrill of a fight.

“I would hardly call this good luck,” Pepper said tartly. She stepped firmly on the toe of the man holding her with her pointed heel, making him shout and reel back. She straightened the hem of her black dress then picked up her purse just in time to swing it in the man’s face as he recovered and tried to go after her again. He didn’t get back up.

“Whatever you say,” Maria sang, smiling. She stood and easily took out the last guy, barely even looking where she was firing. “I’m having fun.”

Pepper sighed while Natasha giggled and checked the room for anyone they missed. There was no one, and it looked like all the other actual patrons had made it out of the bar unscathed. The police would probably be there soon.

“Let’s get going,” Natasha said, picking up her purse and jacket. “I’m sure Tony can send a check for the damages tomorrow.”

“You mean I’ll send a check with Tony’s money,” Pepper retorted. Even Maria chuckled at that. “I think the next girls’ night out should be a girls’ night in. I’m tired of paying to rebuild whatever bar we end up at.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
